


From dorks to groomsmen

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Series: Random inspiration, awful constipation [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DJWifi, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: After dating Alya for twelve years and debuting on Hollywood, Nino knows that the moment has come. He has already bought a house in Paris and talked to his friends to plan everything
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Random inspiration, awful constipation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733449
Kudos: 4





	1. The dorks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don't wanna miss a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621454) by Aerosmith. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino wants to take the next step on his relationship with Alya, but he's a bit lost. Luckily for him, his friend

Nino had just debuted on Hollywood with great success at that. He was happy about it since he was getting quite the money between his job as a director and his side job of DJing from time to time. Just as his old classmates, he had gotten pretty famous. Alya was none other than the most successful journalist from her times. Max was a renowned informatic that had developed over twenty theories on artificial intelligence and coding among other things, managing his own company that rivalled Microsoft and Apple. Kim was the leader of France's Olympic swimming team and held the current world records on speed, duration and distance in both swimming and running. Adrien wasn't a full-time model anymore but a physics teacher, and even then, he was still famous for his modelling days and for his girlfriend, the best designer in the world: Marinette. Nathaniel and Marc were currently the famous authors of several comics. Ivan and Mylene were world-wide known activists, aside from being respectively the drums and the manager of the best band in the moment: Kitty Section. As for Alix, she was the coolest and most acclaimed skater of her generation, participating and winning most of the competitions around the world.

Besides from their fame, Nino was more proud from the fact that his old classmates still managed to stay in touch between each other and hang out quite a lot. They still were themselves; they hadn't lost their core personality and that was something that all of them appreciated. Mariette was still the sweet attentive and supportive girl they all knew. His bro Adrien was as dork and nerd as when he meet him. And Alya still was the ever curious and energic girl he had fallen for twelve years ago. The same could be said from all of their friends. Aurore's mood still changed like the weather, even being the most famous TV presenter of France. Kagami still had her usual stoic outer appearance with her soft and bubbly side in her core, which wouldn't change no matter how many fencing tournaments beat effortlessly.

So Nino could say that he was happy about his life. He had a job he loved and a side job that he genuinely enjoyed, he had enough money to live as he want, he had a marvellous girlfriend that he could never imagine being without her, and his friends were successful but the same as always. He honestly couldn't ask for more. Except for, maybe, two very tiny miny little things. He lived all by himself on an old apartment near his college that he never had left from. The only things that would make his life perfect were a real home for him and obviously being able to live with his so loved girlfriend. He wanted to propose to her, it had been quite the time they had dated. But he didn't know how to do it to make it very special and unforgettable.

An alarm beeped and Nino went out of his apartment with his dilemma still revolting in his head. He shook his head to clear his mind. This was no moment for overthinking, it was the time for one of the two monthly meetings he had with his friends. It was quite a good routine if he had to say: they went to their favourite bar in Paris, drink and eat while they explained their latest shenanigans and sometimes even party afterwards. He walked all the way to the bar, which only was about twenty minutes if he took his time without rushing and waited on the entrance for his best friend Adrien like he used to do in their Lycée days. When Marinette dropped Adrien in, the two guys did their usual secret handshake and said goodbye to Marinette.

"What's up dude? Are your students giving you too much of a headache?" said Nino.

"Not more than your company gives you with those crappy movies" joked Adrien clapping Nino's back.

"I swear I'm going to kick someone the next time they present me such an awful script" said Nino. "It would destroy the company if it made it to the theatres".

"It sucks that there are no decent writers applying their scripts for new movies" said Adrien. "Come on, let's head inside to see if someone's already here".

"Sure thing bro, I could use some snacks right now" said Nino as they head inside. In a retired table, they spot Kim, Max and Ivan and they head over there.

"Hi guys" said Kim.

"Hi everyone" said Adrien sitting. "How's life been treating you this last two weeks?"

"Well, I'm proud to say that Mylene and I have stopped a group of illegal whale hunters while we were protesting for animal rights in Japan" said Ivan.

"I'm impressed" said Nino whistling. "Didn't they try to stop you or something? I'm sure it must have been quite hard to report it to the authorities".

"It was quite dangerous; they were threatening us and Mylene was quite afraid" agrees Ivan.

"I'm curious, how did you managed to stop them then?" asked Max.

"Well, thanks to Kagami's connections inside Japan, we managed to give the material we recorded to the minister" explained Ivan. "But since they would most likely ignore it, we gave a copy to Mirielle and she presented it to her boss in the UNO, so the Japanese government was forced to act".

"I'm happy that they were stopped. Whales and other cetaceous are honestly impressive animals" said Adrien. "Even in physics we study them to calculate the trajectory of their migration route and things like that".

"For sure, wildlife is fascinating" agreed Max. "Half of my computations are based on things like the movement of a butterfly flapping its wings".

"Yeah, your work in preserving nature is probably the most important of us" said Kim. "Thanks to your efforts we can leave our world a little better to our kids".

"Ivan and Mylene are truly our daily heroes, aren't they? They even manage to play with us" said Luka just arriving. "Hello everybody".

"Hey Luka, long time no see" said Adrien shaking Luka's hand. "How was that journey with Jagged to the UK?"

"I have to say that it was amazing, I've learnt so much about pubs music and street music" said Luka smiling. "I'll have to show you next time if I bring my guitar and the owners allow it".

"I bet he will. Mr. Donniere is a fan of yours" said Nino. "I think he loves our meetings as much as us".

"Not as much as your latest film thought" said Luka. "It was premiered last weekend on England and it was amazing".

"Thanks. If it weren't for Marc and Nathaniel creating their comics and stories, half of the films I'd make would be total bullshit" said Nino.

"Please Nino, your own scripts are also fantastic" said Marc as he and Nathaniel get there. "You've only produced two movies about our comics".

"If you saw those scripts I've been getting, you wouldn't be saying the same" said Nino.

"I have to agree on that one, he showed me a couple and... Good lord, those were even worse than the Ladybug film they did while we were in Lycée" said Adrien.

"That awful?" said Kim impressed. "I hope you don't have to voice yourself again Mr. Cat".

"Please, don't remind me again" said Adrien rolling his eyes.

"We'll never let go the fact that you voiced Chat Noir on such a horrible film, despite being Chat Noir yourself" said Luka laughing.

"Come on Luka, give me a Second Chance" said Adrien and everyone groaned.

"How comes that your puns get worse with the years?" complained Nathaniel. "If I had known you were like this when we were first doing the Ladybug adventures comics, there wouldn't be any comics".

"Come on, you loved making those comics as much as I, we would have done it regardless" said Marc.

"Speaking of you two, when is the wedding guys?" said Ivan. "You picked the flower bucket on my wedding Marc, so you're next".

"We've been thinking of just being a couple without marrying each other" said Marc.

"It would take too much time if we had to organize a wedding and our work would pile up" added Nathaniel.

"I'm offended that you didn't consider that we'll obviously help you plan your wedding" said Max.

"Please at least don't make another mega party like that time at my father's manor" said Adrien making everyone laugh.

"It was dope and you know it" said Nino smiling.

"But he has a point. I don't know if it would be a good idea to leave it to you guys" said Marc chuckling.

"Look at him, he used to be so shy and now he's a sassy beast" said Kim.

"Must be Luka's kwami influencing him" said Adrien.

"I'll give you that one" said Luka.

"Anyway guys, everyone is forgetting something" said Kim.

"What is it?" said everyone looking at Kim.

"Seriously? No one? I'm literally the muscle brain in here!" exclaimed Kim. "If we were to plan their wedding by ourselves, the girls would slay us".

"True, true" nodded Nino. "The girls would totally take over and make a perfect wedding for them. They have Marinette on their side after all".

"That's right! My girlfriend is awesome! She's a hero!" said Adrien proudly.

"Such a pity her boyfriend isn't that amazing thought" said Marc and everyone went nuts. Adrien laughed it off and jokingly gestured Marc to be on guard.

"Maybe we should get married after all" said Nathaniel. "Before Juleka and Rose beat us to it".

"Actually, guys, I have some news" said Nino and everyone went silent.

"Bro, don't tell me..." said Adrien surprised.

"I'm going to propose to Alya, yes" said Nino and everyone cheered for him. He calmed them down with his hands. "But I'm in a pickle. I have no idea of how to make it special and unique for her".

"Good thing we're here then" said Nathaniel. "Nothing like having Marc and me to create stories".

"And there's no one as talented in planning as my mate Max" said Kim.

"If you need music, I'm sure I can give you a private concert" offered Luka.

"Make it a Kitty Section concert then" added Ivan.

"Idea!" shouted Marc. "Having pro musicians like Kitty Section is a good thing to set the mood. But to sweep Alya of her feet, I bet that there would be nothing better than you dedicating her a song, not as a DJ like in the night club you work sometimes. No, you singing".

"Bro, count me in that one. I'm going to bring back my old keyboard to have a perfect set of instruments" said Adrien.

"True, the piano adds a whole new level to a band" agreed Luka. "And I'm thinking about a great song for this".

"Guys, I appreciate the idea, but..." said Nino and everyone deflated. "You've given me a greater idea. Marc's idea is great, but we can complement it with a video of our best moments together".

"That's a great idea. I'll lend you a hand to produce it" said Max. "I can get you the best photos you've ever had been taken".

"Thanks Max. About the song, it'd take too long for me to practice a new one, sorry Luka" said Nino.

"It makes sense, if you want to propose as soon as possible, that wouldn't be the ideal" said Luka. "But I'll recommend you one then. For Alya, you're going to need a power ballad".

"Are you reading my mind?" said Nino surprised. "I was thinking on one of the greatest power ballads: I don't wanna miss a thing, from Aerosmith".

"I love that song!" said Ivan. "I already know the drum sheet for it"

"Bro, since when did you got this smooth?" said Adrien poking Nino's sides.

"Don't look at me, the ones who inspired me where all of you" said Nino.

"I don't want to ruin the mood or anything, but there's a little issue" said Kim, surprising everyone again.

"What's the matter?" asked Marc.

"How are you going to convince Alya to get to wherever you'll make that?" said Kim. "She's the best journalist because she's like Sherlock Holmes but in girl".

"Shit" said Nino facepalming.

"That was so stupid from us" said Adrien.

"Kim's right, trying to surprise Alya is borderline impossible" said Nino. "I barely manage to hide from her the presents for her birthday and Christmas, a whole concert? Forget it".

"We're doomed" said Luka.

"Wait a minute. I've got it guys" said Adrien suddenly. "There is someone who knows Alya the most and that managed to hide tons of secrets from her for seven years".

"Ooooh yeah, this is what I'm talking about" said Nino.

"We are going to need her" said Max nodding.

"The best planner of our class" said Nathaniel.

"The greatest designer of our times" said Adrien.

"The sweetest and most tenacious girl we know" said Ivan.

"The one who kept so many secrets for years without spilling them" said Luka. "If we don't count her crush for Adrien that is".

"Hey! She kept it perfectly, I never noticed!" protested Adrien.

"That's because you're more oblivious than a half-baked potato man" said Kim.

"In resume, we're going to need... Marinette" said Marc, adding a pause for effect.

"Sometimes I think that we should do a sitcom of our meetings" said Nino. "That would sell".

"And you don't even need to account our fame for it" said Luka.

"Setting that aside" said Max. "If we want it to be perfect, we'll need to plan it when there's no chance of Alya catching us red-handedly, meaning, one of our boys meetings".

"But we need Marinette" pointed Kim.

"Let's invite her to our next meeting" proposed Luka. "I have to go to see her to discuss about Kitty Section outfits next week, I can tell her without Alya even suspecting it".

"Great idea Luka" said Marc.

"Also, on the next Kitty Section meeting, you should tell Mylenne, Juleka and Rose about the plan" said Max. "That's if we want to have it like as if it was a concert from them".

"I'm sure they'll agree instantly. Everyone knows how much does Rose love romance" said Ivan.

"Then that's settled. On our next meeting, we're planning Nino's proposal" declared Adrien.

"Now, let's go back to our usual meeting. I'm paying the next round so order the food and drinks you want" said Nino.

"And that's why we all love you, because you pay our stuff" joked Luka.

"Careful Couffaine, or you're paying yours" teased Nino.

"Hey Nino, when is the next movie coming?" asked the barman as he came to take note of the order.

"Hard to say, I need to find a good script first" said Nino. "By the way, the next round is on me, so put all of this goofers' drinks and food on my tab".

"For sure Nino" said the barman. "And since you're all regulars, I'm adding a round of shots on the house".

"We love you Mr. Donniere, your great charisma and your incredible food is what makes us always come back" said Kim.

"Flattery won't get you more free shots kid, but I appreciate the compliments" said Mr. Donniere smiling.

"Man, I love coming here, Donniere is the best barman of Paris, and I know a bunch" said Nino.

"I love that he's so friendly" said Ivan. "And he also is responsible with the environment, not all bars recycle or carefully select their materials like he does".

"We all have to agree Mr. Donierre is great" said Nathaniel. "When we brought Mari, Kagami and Alix they loved him".

"Speaking about Alix and Kagami" said Adrien. "Any advances that we should know?"

"Asking a programmer to flirt with a skater girl is like asking you to not pun in a month said Max. "It's impossible".

"Hey, don't be like that Max" said Kim. "You're a great guy and I'm sure that if you tried, Alix would love to date you".

"Yeah, especially since your class has a great reputation about relationships" added Luka. "All of you have been dating for quite a long time a girl of your same class. Heck, even Nath has been dating Marc for a decade, and Marc is not from your class".

"Max, dude, you're the smartest of all of us. Polar opposites attract each other" said Nino. "Look at me and Alya".

"Yeah, Nino is so chill and slow that sometimes I think that he really is Carapace" joked Adrien.

"And Alya is pure energy" added Ivan.

"Let's do this Max. When I propose to Alya, you declare to Alix" said Nino. "We're either both succeeding or failing, but we’ll do it together".

"You know Alya is going to say yes" pointed Max.

"Well, we also know that Alix is going to say yes" replied Kim. "My gut is telling me".

"After all these years, I've learnt that your gut instincts are generally correct, so I'll trust you" said Max resigning. "But I'll declare tomorrow and if it goes wrong, you're all buying one of my computers each".

"Deal. We'll even buy you a bottle of champagne and a box of ice cream each" said Nathaniel.

"Now that's what I call gambling" said Kim.

"Anyway, we're forgetting about something" said Adrien before turning to Luka. "Any advances on Kagami that we should know?"

"Well, aside from the fact that her parents don't want us to date, not too much" said Luka nonchalantly.

"I always hated that woman" said Adrien squinting his eyes. "Thought I can't say anything about her father, I never met him".

"But, can't you simply date her without her parents’ permission?" asked Marc.

"Yeah, like in those love stories where the girl escapes with the boy she loves and marry" said Nathaniel.

"I don't know if Kagami would agree to that" pointed Luka. "And I also want to be in good terms with her parents".

"Then you better take a sword and learn some A class fencing" said Nino.

"I could give you a few tips" offered Adrien.

"Thank you guys, but I think I'll pass. I want to do it by myself to prove them that even musicians can do something" said Luka.

"That's right! Our friend here is a musician, but he's also a famous activist that helps saving the world!" said Kim clapping Ivan's back.

"If you ever take that back and want to blackmail them into accepting, ask Alya and you'll have years’ worth of blackmail material" said Nino.

"You say that as if you had experienced it" said Kim laughing, but when Nino didn't laugh everyone got serious and turned to Nino.

"Let's just say that there's a reason why Mr. Damocles was removed from the school after Alya discovered all of Lila's lies" said Nino.

"Your future wife is scary" said Marc.

"You've seen nothing" said Adrien. "When she got mad at me... I still shiver when I think about it".

"Actually, I can say that most of the girls we know have an extremely scary side. Take Rose or Marinette for example" said Max.

"I still remember when Rose came to live with us at the Liberty because her Parents didn't accept that she liked girls as well as boys" said Luka looking at the void. "I've never seen someone so terrific in my life".

"I have" said Kim. "And Nino too. When we were younger, I tried to pull a prank on Mari. Not only she was completely scary, but her revenge was something I never want to repeat".

"I wouldn't desire that even for Adrien's father" said Nino. "She was too brutal".

"Oh, you're talking about the infamous tape incident" said Nathaniel.

"Honestly, I was surprised when Mari didn't stand up against Chloe" added Kim.

"She would have been expelled if she had done something. Chloe controlled the school because her father was the mayor" pointed Max.

"Yeah, seeing how quickly she was expelled that time when Lila decided to get rid of her" agreed Adrien.

"We all agree that school's direction sucked" said Ivan.

"Only Mme. Mendeleiev was truly a good director" said Nathaniel.

Everyone agreed. "Hey, what time is it?" asked Marc.

"Uh... It's... Oh, it's barely ten pas ten" said Nino.

"Crap! We had to get back to the studio before half past ten!" said Nathaniel.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a lift" said Kim. "I should also get going".

"It's so sad when it's time to leave already" commented Adrien.

"We are busy people after all" said Max shrugging.

"Well guys, thank you all for coming and for offering a hand, I have to leave before Alya arrives or I won't sleep" said Nino. "Let's see again in two weeks!"

"Bye dudes" said Adrien.


	2. The accomplices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming up with the best proposal (or so they think), the boys need to recruit their essential members to actually make an accurate plan and carry it out.

After their little boys-meeting, Nino and Adrien went to Nino's apartment to have something for dinner, not forgetting to text and invite Alya and Marinette in case they were already done with their girls' meeting. Their girlfriends didn't take too much to answer, neither did they take too much to get to Nino's apartment and demand food as if they hadn't eaten in years. Laughing, Adrien and Nino prepared some pizzas and snacks to feed Marinette and Alya while a comfortable banter between the girls and their boyfriends settled in, making the four of them laugh more. During their dinner, Adrien and Nino explained the overall of their meeting omitting the details of Nino's confession or the plan they had began to sketch, though they did made some inside jokes about the plan like saying some lines of the song Nino was going to confess with.

After eating and relaxing at the sofa, the girls told the boys about their own meeting, doing a check of most of the girls situations, like Kagami's stress because her parents refuse to approve of Luka or Alix complaining about always being single even if she has 25 years and has yet to have a boyfriend, since the boy she likes seems apparently to oblivious about her feelings. At that last statement, Adrien gave them the good news about Max finally mustering his courage and deciding to ask her the following day, to which both girls squealed and began to plan a lot of things as if they still were the same teenagers that fought crime. Obviously, that eventually lead to the four of them remembering their old days of superheroes and teenager shenanigans, teasing included.

As the night went on and the time to go came, Adrien and Marinette left after a bit of extra teasing to the journalist-director couple, since Alya decided to stay a bit more with Nino disregarding that she in fact had a meeting first thing in the morning of the following day. Alas, the young yet successful reporter paid no mind to her work, nor to their always so teasing friends, because she had something else on her mind: Nino. It was hard for her that either her job or his job prevented them from seeing each other everyday and she missed being alone with him, being able to relax with his comforting and relaxing presence. She hated that she had to constantly travel between the USA and France because of the american branch of her newspaper, specially since the appearance of some vigilantes in various parts of the world, because she had to chase after them and inform about them for being the most renowned investigative journalist ever. Not that Nino and his occasional travels to film movies were any better thought.

The next day, Nino couldn't wake up. Well, technically speaking, he was awake, but he couldn't get up because something was preventing him from moving. When his vision became less blurry, he was surprised by the sight of a cute sleeping Alya on top of him. Apparently, they had both went to sleep together, but nothing made him happier than seeing her like that in the mornings. And then her phone rang, waking her up and letting Nino enjoy the blushing expression from Alya's confusion. She stopped her alarm and got up, kissing Nino as a morning greeting, but then her phone rang again. She was going to turn it off thinking that she had posponed the alarm instead of deleting it, but then Nino's phone also rang and they both looked at their respecting phones. As they saw the notifications, Alya gawked while also smiling somehow and Nino simply grinned.

"I can't believe that after all this years, Max rushed so much everything. I thought he'd wait a week, or at least wait to confess this afternoon, not the first thing in the morning" says Alya super excited.

"I knew Alix would say yes" says Nino smugly. "And the man couldn't believe us, but I'm happy for them".

"You knew something else than Max probable confession, didn't you?" says Alya suspicious yet smirking.

"How could I know? I'm just your average turtle-director-DJ" says Nino shrugging and feigning ignorance. "Anyways, we have to go babe. I believe you have an important meeting, don't you?"

"I'll let you off the hook for know Nino, but as soon as I'm off work, you're going under an interrogation" warns him Alya.

"No problem with me. Should I bring your leather suit and the cuffs?" teases Nino.

"Maybe, but don't expect me to go easy on you then" teases back Alya.

"I can't w-" begins to say Nino as his phone rangs and interrupts him. "Excuse me for a moment babe".

After a quick chat with a promising scriptwriter, Alya kisses Nino one last time before she goes to work. On his side Nino turns on his laptop and checks the script to either give his approval or dismiss it. Surprisingly enough, he actually likes the idea the scriptwriter tries to convey and after making some notes for some slights changes, he sends the script ad the notes both to his company and the scriptwriter to speak at a later date about the possible new movie. Once he's finished, he notices his empty timetable and decides to visit a certain lucky guy. He makes his way to the central branch of MMAID (Max and Markov's Artificial Intelligence Development) and asks the receptionist if Max is free, telling them not to inform Max of his arrival when they gave him the approval.

On the elevator, a familiar face pops up on the interactive surface and greets Nino. Nino happily talks for a bit with Markov and asks him to keep his visit a secret from Max to surprise him, laughing along with Markov when the living program shows him Max's confession from five different angles. They part ways when Nino reaches the top floor and Markov transfers himself to somewhere else inside the company's net. Nino happily walks to Max's office and opens the door knocking. He sees Max immersed in his projects, facing the immense window and surrounded by super-computer's databases.

"Jean, I've told you that I don't have time to check on the new AI incorporated tablets" says Max without lifting his head.

"Then I guess that you won't have time for an old friend" says Nino smiling. "One that has to brag how he told you that Alix would say yes".

"Nino!" exclaims surprised Max turning around. "What a surprise to see you again so soon".

"It's also a surprise for me, since it's been quite a good day so far" says Nino. "Also, you can totally expect me and Alya dropping by later, you already know her".

"I don't know if I'm ready for her sassines or her third degree" jokes Max. "But I agree, today it's a great day so far".

"I know, I've seen the footage" says Nino smugly grinning. "It was very cute of you that proposal, specially the boldness to kiss Alix I always thought it'd be otherwise".

"Of course, Markov has already shown you" says Max blushing and facing away.

"Come on bro, no need to be ashamed, you did a great job getting the girl of your dreams. As we told you that you would" says Nino.

"At least don't explain a thing to Alya" says Max still very embarrassed.

"Hey, I don't want one of my best friends and the planner of my proposal to die of shame, do I?" says Nino.

"You and I both know the real planner is going to be Marinette" says Max, now feeling a bit less nervous.

"That's a lie, you and Marinette are the greatest planners of all of us and you know it" says Nino. "Hell, if you weren't so good at planning how would you have made from scratch this amazing company dude?"

"Ok, I'll have to admit that, but I still think that Marinette is the best planner, she was Ladybug after all" says Max as he pushes a button that says 'Delete recordings of the office'.

"You even have a button to delete your recordings just like that? Man, don't try to tell me that you're not a good planner" says Nino surprised.

"Well, that's one of the perks of being the CEO of a company, isn't it?" says Max smirking as he adjusts his glasses.

"I guess it comes along with all the gadgets you make" says Nino.

"Speaking off, are you interested in some gadget or AI? I can't let you make a visit just for the old times, you know?" says Max smiling.

"I'm not going to lie, I've just gotten a great script and an AI that can create special effects would come in handy for sure" admits Nino.

"I have yet to program an AI that excels in animation and CGI, but congratulations on the script hunt, I hope we can see you in the next Oscar's gala" says Max.

"Ha! I have to deal first with the old geezers of the studio and convince them to make the movie, so I won't be appearing in the next ones for sure" laughs Nino somewhat bitterly.

"Well, cheer up, there is something possitive coming real soon, isn't it?" says Max with a wink.

"I've got to say, it's giving me a huge nostalgia this sort of crazy planning. At least we won't fill Adrien's house with all the men of Paris this time" jokes Nino.

"Ah, that was a party to remember. I still can't believe how could Marinette get in so easily" says Max.

"Hey, the costume was really convincing. Not on the level of that Chat Noir costume she made for Halloween, but it was pretty convincing" says Nino.

"True, if it wasn't for her clumsiness, she would have been able to be unnoticed for the whole party" agrees Max.

"Well man, it's been great to see you" says Nino offering a fist bump. "I see how busy you are, so I'll let you breath a bit".

"Don't worry, our old classmates are going to make sure I don't" jokes Max as Nino leaves.

Once Nino is on the elevator to go back to the bottom floor, a message pops up on his phone. He picks up the phone and unlocks it, just to see that Max had sent him an old meme of Carapace getting thrown to the Seine by an akuma, one of the less flattering moments on Nino's superheroing career. He laughs at the meme remebering that the exact reason for getting thrown by an akuma was because he used to throw his shield with extreme accuracy at Hawk Moth's head each time he saw him, resulting in a very special hate towards Carapace from Hawk Moth and Mayura. Just as he's going to turn off the phone, a message from Luka pops up, followed by a call.

"Hey Luka, what's up?" says Nino answering the phone.

"We're having an improvised meeting of Kitty Section and maybe a surprise visit to Marinette's workplace, do you want to come?" asks Luka at the other end of the line.

"You know what? I'm free right now, so count me in" says Nino.

"Cool, I hadn't exactly prepared what to tell about that to the girls yet" says Luka with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "We're meeting on my mother's boat".

"Returning to your origins, I see" jokes Nino. "I'll be there in five minutes, say hello to Kagami for me by the way".

"How did you knew?" asks Kagami from somewhere near Luka.

"Oh you sweet innocent child, I'll tell you when you're older" teases Nino.

"Lahiffe! I'm almost a year older than you!" says Kagami. "Tell me!"

"Oh, sorry, I'm picking the car right now" says Nino totally lying. "See you in a bit Luka, and goodbye Kagami-hime".

"Nino no! Don't dare to hang up and answer my question!" demands Kagami.

"Now, now" tries to mediate Luka.

"Nino yes! Or even better Niyes!" says Nino hanging up the phone with a Cheshire smile. "I hope she's not coming to practice or I'll be filming movies at the bottom of the sea".

"Nino, before you go" says Markov popping up on the elevators interface. "Thank you for encouraging Max to confess".

"Don't thank me Markov, it was a combined effort!" says Nino as the elevator doors open and he goes off.

* * *

Minutes later Nino arrived to the dock where the Liberty was stationed, waving at the members of Kitty Section that were all at the deck, Kagami included. First thing that happened when Nino boarded was getting a punch on his arm, courtesy of Japan's best fencer. Then, he greeted Anarka and the band while rubbing his now sore arm. With a fist bump to Luka and Ivan, he sat in the deck with the band and Kagami, getting some stares from the later.

"Long time no see Nino" says Juleka.

"How comes that you came to our improvised meeting?" says Myléne with her little agenda on her hands as always.

"That's my fault, I told him to come" says Luka raising his hand.

"Don't worry, it's nice to see him again" says Rose with her usual bright smile.

"Actually, it's also kind of my fault, since I said to make this improvised meeting" says Ivan. "Because Nino has a favour to ask, isn't it?"

"That I do, and I absolutely will get back at you for making me say it like this, you bullies" says Nino.

"Tell me also how did you know I was with Luka" says Kagami.

"He loves you, people sometimes stutter when they are with the one they love, isn't that right Rose?" says Nino as an excuse.

"Yes! It can be so cute when it happens" says Rose.

"But he didn't stutter, and he has never done it either" points Kagami exposing Nino's lie.

"Okay, geez. I'll confess and die of embarrassment. Luka was nervous and he kept talking in code, sort of" says Nino. "So he had to be with a girl and one that would make him nervous if he were to reveal some certain things".

"I'm sorry man" says Luka.

"Anyway, the point is, I want to propose to Alya and I need your help" says Nino blushing a bit.

After ten seconds of silence, Rose took Juleka by the shoulders and squeezed them ash she let a joyous screech. "Oh my god! I want to hear everything!"

"Calm down Rose, I want to know as well, but remember he's asking for a favour, so let's ask him first" says Mylène.

"It's Luka's fault, so he explains" says Nino.

"Hey! Last time I checked it as you who wanted to confess and asked for advice" complains Luka.

"The thing is, We're going to plan how I'll confess with more details and we'll try to bring Mari with us to plan, but one of the ideas they had yesterday was to propose with a song".

"Not with any song though" says Ivan. "It's a very special power ballad from Aerosmith: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing".

"That sounds like a song Chat Noir would have used to declare his eternal love to Ladybug" points Juleka. "But I know the song and it also fits to your relationship with Alya, always so sweet".

"Not as sweet as us" chirps Rose hugging Juleka. "But you were very cute, always running after Alya to help her whenever there was an akuma and she was in danger".

"Okay, you have my attention" says Kagami. "What else do you have? And I'm going to give a hand whether you like it or not, to repay all those afternoon teas you never let me pay".

"That's all we have thought of yet, apart from having a presentation behind with photos of the lovebirds through the years" says Luka.

"There is a reason why we need Marinette. Max is a great planner, but we know what happened on Valentine with Kim" points Ivan.

"Okay, depending on the day of the proposal, we can gladly help you" says Mylène going through her little agenda. "But we are going to need Marinette for real".

"I'll ask her what she's doing now" says Luka picking his phone. "So we can go there under the pretext of coming up with the new Kitty Section's suits".

"Good idea Luka" says Rose. "Then we can do both and kill two birds with one stone".

"We have a clear schedule anyway" says Mylène shrugging. "What about you Nino?"

"Right now I'm free, at least until the studio decide to approve the script that caught my attention" says Nino.

"Great, because you have to explain" says Luka grinning as he puts down his phone. "Mari says we can go now".

"Kagami, would you mind if I throw your boyfriend to the Seine?" asks Nino.

"Only if you're willing to go to the Seine after him" says Kagami holding Luka's arm.

"You're lucky I know better than messing with your girlfriend Luka" says Nino pouting.

"All that is perfect and so great, but we need to go to see Marinette, who I doubt that is as free as we are" says Mylène.

"Great, can someone give us a lift? We kind of came by foot because we didn't expect to go to visit Marinette" says Juleka.

"If you're fine with my old Peugeot 3008, be my guests" says Nino. "Maybe I should have brought the van to go everyone together, but I also didn't expect to come".

"Let's go then" says Kagami picking up her car keys.

* * *

The seven entered the main building of the old Gabriel, which was transformed into MDC Designs after Hawk Moth's identity was revealed to the world and Marinette had to take on the business after being Gabriel's protegeé, forced by the main associates of the company in a desperate attempt to keep the company afloat. In the end, Marinette had managed to keep the business afloat after lots of hard work, a major cleaning on the high-end employees and some help from the most unexpected people, the Graham De Vanily's family. Thanks to Félix, Marinette had managed to improve herself into a great businesswoman who renewed the company from head to toes to transform it into what Nino and the rest were seeing in front of them.

Mylène, as the manager and representative of Kitty Section, presented herself in front of Marinette's secretary and asked politely if it was possible to forward the meeting for that same day. After checking some timetables, the secretary informed them that they could meet up with Marinette in half an hour after she had finished an impromptu creditors' meeting. Then, the secretary showed them the way to a meeting room that Marinette had already reserved just that same morning. They all sat while they waited for Marinette, Nino being almost hidden from sight by sitting next to Ivan, all part of an improvised plan to surprise Marinette even more. Said plan was definitely not approved by Kagami, given how she looked judgmentally to the two boys, but Luka had smooth talked her not to intervene.

Soon enough, a loud noise of various people marching through the halls was heard and the secretary came to tell them that Marinette would meet them shortly after she finished up giving the paperwork produced in the meeting to her second in command, Félix. And just as she said that and left, they saw Marinette and Félix discussing with papers on their hands as they walked down the hall. They seemed happy about something, but as soon as Marinette saw her secretary she apologised and left Félix in a hurry, heading straight for the meeting room where Kitty Section and Nino were waiting for her. She opens the door nonchalantly and closes behind her without even looking at the people in the room.

"Hi guys, sorry if I was a bit busy in the end... Oh" says Marinette as she spots Nino trying to hide. "Carapace, I can see your shelly cap. And now I guess that this isn't exactly the meeting I had in mind".

"It will be later, but there is something interesting first" says Rose smiling as Marinette looks straight at Nino thinking about something.

"Oh god. Oh my sweet kwamis! Don't tell me that Nino is proposing!" says Marinette surprised.

"How did you know?!" ask everyone confused and surprised.

"Well, it was suspicious for him to be here. If he came with you it's because he wants to tell me something without Alya knowing" explains Marinette. "Plus, Max sudden confession was too out of nowhere, so I guess that someone encouraged him after the topic was brought up. It could have been Luka and Kagami, but then Nino being here didn't make sense".

"And this is what you should have been like when you were crushing on Adrien" says Juleka. "But you were too obsessed to focus and do this awesome thinking. Instead we got Operation Secret Garden".

"Cut me some slack Jules, or should I say rose?" says Marinette rolling her eyes. "We were teenagers, I was in love and I was too stressed to think like a normal person. Everybody changed, like how you're more confident and outgoing, or how Luka opened up to everybody and showed all of himself".

"Surely. I recall that his most memorable trait when I first met him was his guitar, as if he himself was a sentient walking guitar" says Kagami joking.

"It wasn't that bad, miss I don't even know how to smile" says back Luka, getting a soft punch to his shoulder.

"Ok, ok, let's calm down everybody. Remember that we're here with a purpose" says Mylène. "Well two actually".

"Right, right. Mari, I need your help" says Nino.

"So, what are we doing and what do you need?" says Marinette in business mode yet smiling gently.

"That's kind of the problem, the boys made a very rough sketch and not an actual plan" says Rose. "And we all know you're the best one making secret plans".

"We just had some ideas" says Ivan shrugging. "We didn't know we'd be planning for Nino's proposal in advance".

"Okay..." says Marinette burrowing her frown. "So, what do we have of now?"

"As of the moment, Nino is proposing to Alya after singing Aerosmith's 'I don't wanna miss a thing', the proposal will have a video of their best moments played at the background and it was supposed to pass as a private concert, so we'd be pretty much doing a big reunion".

"Gosh, this is very sweet, but it's a complete mess! We don't have anything except the basics!" complains Marinette, before calming down. "Okay, I've worked with worst, I know we can do it".

"We'll be planning in detail on our next boys meeting and as you can see, we'll very much need your help as always Mari" says Nino with puppy eyes.

"You're lucky we get along or you'd be hanging of Eiffel's Tower for days" says Marinette facepalming. "I'll go to your meeting, but you better advance something before we go there".

"Aye captain" say the boys getting up and doing a soldiers' salute.

"Boys" say the girls synchronizing their facepalming.

"Anyway, now that this is over, Nino has to leave and we have to discuss the outfits" says Mylène looking at Nino.

"Well then, goodbye everybody" says Nino getting out of the room. "I'll be keeping you all up to date with that".

* * *

Nino was calmly enjoying one of his movies as he got a call from the producers regarding the script he had discovered earlier. They apparently had also caught interest in the script in the same way he had and wanted to organize a meeting with the scriptwriter to arrange some minor details of the script and begin to plan the film, make a casting for the actors and begin to film. When the producers hung up, after saying that an appropriate date for the meeting would be in three months, after the release of another movie they were in charge of production, Nino ran over to his computer to send a mail to the scriptwriter, a girl named Clara. Unsurprisingly, Clara answered the mail in just a matter of minutes, enthusiastic to have her first successful script approved by a rising star such as Nino, even sending a video of her instead of writing because she couldn't hold off the emotion.

While Nino was watching the video, Alya arrived from work and kissed her boyfriend, amused to see how one of his fans reacted to being recognised for their work. She went to the shower and left Nino writing an answer back to make sure that the girl would attempt to be at their meeting. After that, Nino took advantage that Alya was still in the shower to quickly text the boys that he had officially a new project in three months and that they needed to plan his proposal before that, because he'd get very busy. He didn't have enough time to check if the boys had answered him because he turned off his phone as casually as he could when he saw Alya coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" says Nino smiling as he gets up and walks towards Alya.

"Ugh, it was a long day and I hate it" says Alya rolling her eyes before hugging Nino. "Luckily I can have some sweet time with my dear boyfriend".

"Always here for you Al" says Nino kissing her.

"Great, because someone has to spill some beans about Max's confession" says Alya smugly smirking as she boops Nino's nose.

"I told you we simply encouraged him Al" says Nino smiling. "Well, we also made a bet with him to encourage him, but that's something else".

"That's something else I want to hear then" says Alya Not letting the topic drop.

"It was nothing, he wanted us to buy one of his computers each if Alix said no" says Nino chuckling at the thought. "Then Kim added that we'd all buy him each a champagne bottle and an ice cream tube".

"And here I thought Kim had finally left his betting phase" says Alya rolling her eyes. "Well, at least he's not daring us all the time now".

"I know, that's a relief when you have a decent public image" says Nino. "Anyways, do you want to go to Max's place to get all the deets of the proposal. A birdie told me that Aix is with him".

"You bet I do! Just let me put on some clothes and grab a bottle of something to give them as a congratulation gift for FINALLY getting together" says Alya letting Nino go.

"I think I'll also change, can't risk the paparazzi seeing me in my sexy pajamas" jokes Nino.

"Then hurry up! I'm almost ready! I just need a bit of makeup!" says Alya from another room.

"Yes, yes. I already know what I'll wear" says Nino as he changes into a more casual look and less home-y outfit. "And voilá! I'm done babe".

"Perfect, I already have my car's keys" says Alya getting out of the bathroom, looking stunning as always.

"I think I'm in love again" says Nino kissing Alya.

"You say that always" says Alya smirking. "Come on, I know a shop to buy them a good bottle of alcohol".

They got to Alya's orange Ford Focus ST 2008 and hopped in before setting their destination to a distillery Alya knew of. There, they bought a bottle of gin since they knew that both Alix and Max enjoyed gin more than other alcohols like rum, whiskey or brandy. They got into the car again and drove towards Max's house at the outskirts of Paris, which was a two-floor duplex with a jacuzzi and swimming pool in the backyard. They tried to park as near from Max's house as they could since Alya was wearing heels, but they found some trouble since the usually free spots corresponding to Max's home were full with some of their friend's cars. When they got to the front door of the house, they crossed with Kitty Section who had been visiting the new couple and coincidentally were in a rush when they saw Alya and Nino.

They rang the bell and Kim opened the door. "What's up guys? Here to visit the lovebirds?"

"Hey Kim, long time no see" says Alya.

"We brought something for those two" says Nino holding high the gin bottle.

"Cool, Ondyne and I are also in here catching up with them, come inside" says Kim.

"Kim, remember that you don't live here anymore" says Ondine from behind him as they get inside the house. "Hi Alya, hi Nino".

"Heya girl, how are you doing?" asks Alya.

"Great, I'm finally free from my Olympics preparations" says Ondine as they cross the halway and enter into a room. "Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday night".

"Don't sweat it girl, we know you were a living corpse" says Alya comforting her.

"Look what the monkey brought in" says Alix smirking.

"I was beginning to get worried when our favourite journalist wasn't coming" says Max smugly. "I feared we'd have to fence off those annoying paparazzi".

"Well, the media queen is here and has brought a present for the good kids" says Alya smirking as she grabs the gin bottle from Nino's hands and gives it to them.

"Thank you Alya" says Alix. "Now I have something for tonight".

"Now, I expect you want all the details about the confession, don't you?" asks Max.

"And in exchange I'll make the press leave you alone as much as I can" says Alya. "You got the drill".

"Good. Before moving into that, are you going to stay for dinner? You're the last ones to come and our Olympic duo is staying" asks Max.

"Speaking of, we should get going to prepare something to eat" says Kim. "I'm thinking of making some Sau Mai or something similar for starters".

"Then I can't say not to that" says Alya. "Nino?"

"Okay" says Nino shrugging. "I was in the mood for eating out anyway".

"Great. Then, Alya, come with me if you want to see the footage" says Max and they both leave.

"I'm going to get the food done then" says Kim, but Ondine stops him.

"Kim, I've told you before that I'd be the one cooking. Just keep Nino and Alix company" says Ondine and then procedes to leave.

"Don't worry musclehead, we don't bite" says Alix teasing him.

"You guys never change" says Nino amused. "Well, you change but just a bit. Do I have to call you Miss Kanté now? Or is Max now Mr. Kubdel?"

"Funny thing to hear from you" says Alix. "A certain horse told me that someone is planning a big change, Mr. Césaire".

"Oh come on! He told you?!" protests Nino. "This is his revenge for this morning's teasin, I'm sure".

"I may have also told her a bit to fill some gaps" says Kim timidly.

"Dude, seriously?! What happened to yesterday's promise about NOT telling the girls" says Nino.

"She already knew about it! I didn't tell Ondine" replies Kim.

"Come on, I think it's cute from you shelly" says Alix elbowing Nino. "And I'm grateful for your encouragement to Max".

"It was-" begins Nino but Alix interrupts him.

"A joint effort, a group thing, bla bla bla" says Alix rolling her eyes. "I know that much. But it went that way because of your little announcement, so thank you shelly".

"And talking about it, any news?" asks Kim.

"Well, we got Kitty Section and Mari to agree, so they'll be coming to our meeting in two weeks" says Nino. "And Kagami too, since she was there with Luka and insisted on helping".

"Well, count me in too, because there's no way I'm not helping" says Alix. "And I've been calling shots to be one ofe the bridesmaid since lyceé, so you won't get rid of me easily".

"Okay, but we shouldn't talk about it when Alya can come in ay moment" says Nino worried.

"Don't worry, if my future self isn't here, she hasn't caught us yet" says Alix grinning. "Also, Max made sure to go through all the house so we had some time to talk".

"You shouldn't use your future self as a method to take decisions" says Nino chuckling."But I guess that I should have brought another gin bottle"

"Probably, I'm opening that one tonight and I don't think there will be any left by tomorrow morning" says Alix.

"Hey now, don't lose it on your first night together" says Kim. "We don't want you two to be the first to have kids".

"Is someone having kids?" says Ondine appearing from behind the door.

"Oh hell no" says Alix. "I ain't getting all preggy and that. I don't think that I'm mother-like at all".

"Sad, I wanted to spoil your kids" says Ondine pouting. "Anyways, I came to tell you that I've already prepared something to snack if you want".

"Great, I'm so hungry I could eat Alix and Nino" says Kim laughing. "I don't think I would get full with just Alix".

"Dude, are you calling me fat?" says Nino amused.

"No, I'm just calling Alix shorty" says Kim smirking as Alix hits him.

"Oh, I hope no one minds, but I've prepared some quiche dough to bake some quiches" says Ondine, already used to the shenanigans. "And the Sau Mai are also ready to be cooked".

"Sounds delicious to me" says Nino.

"I'll go for my nerd and Alya then" says Alix. "Or else she'll tease him to death".

"Can't say I don't see that happening" says Nino nodding.

"It's Alya, bold of you to assume it hasn't happened yet" says Kim laughing.

When Alix came back with Max and Alya, everyone sat on the table to snack while the Sau Mai and the quiches were being finished. Max was obviously redder than a tomato and judging by Alya's grin, the teasing had been nothing but a mortifying experience for the guy. They began to chit-chat about random stuff, like the past, their jobs and their prospects for the future, nothing but an idle chat while they waited for the dinner. Ondine was going back and forth to the kitchen, wanting to hear about what they were talking but also making sure not to burn the food, which didn't happen in the end. They had dinner peacefully, enjoying both the food and the company as they teased one another.

After dinner, Alya and Nino had to refuse several times Max's and Alix's invitations to stay for the night and have some fun together, because they had to work in the morning. Well, Alya had to work, but Max and Alix understood that would be busy with other things. Nino drove on the way home because Alya had had one too many glasses of wine and while she wasn't drunk, she couldn't deny that she was feeling funny. Nino drove her home and parted from Alya telling her that he'd be busy due to planning the new film, which wasn't a complete lie. He walked to his apartment, checked his mail to see if there were any news about the film and went to sleep.

* * *

Nino spent the next two weeks very busy, discussing all of the details of the film with the scriptwriter to prepare everything for the meeting with the producers and also brainstorming about the details of his proposal. He had to look for locals to rent for a day, look for an excuse to do the proposal without Alya being suspicious, practice a lot with Kitty Section to get right the lyrics and the tempo, discuss with Nathaniel what kind of decorations they could use that would fit for a proposal and something else completely random and checking in with the rest of the boys that couldn't attend the last meeting. Not to mention that he also had two gigs as a DJ and he had to reserve Mr. Donniere bar completely since he managed to rope in all the guys. And he had to do all that while making sure that Alya wouldn't catch him red-handedly or suspect anything.

But finally, the day of the meeting come. All the guys were there, reay to collaborate with whatever they could. Kitty Section, Alix, Kagami and Marinette were there too. Everybody was nervous and excited for it, since it meant that there would be a wedding pretty soon. Mr. Donniere was surprised to know that Nino was planning to propose, but he also got on board happily, not forgetting to congratulate Nino and serving a round of beers on the house. Once the projector was set and everything was ready, Nino got up on a stool Mr. Donniere had provided and began to explain what they had discussed on the last Boys' Night Out for all of those who still didn't know and saying what he had already covered.

"And that's what we have for now" says Nino.

"Well, this is better than what you brought me at the beginning. I almost panicked back there" says Marinette, which was answered by a round of lauhs from everyone.

"But you always tend to panick easily on Fashion Week" says Wayhem from the back, being one of MDC's models.

"He's right" agrees Juleka nodding, also due to being on of Marinette's models.

"Do I hear someone who wants to be left out of the next campaign?" shots Marinette back. "Well, Juleka is safe but Wayhem is playing with fire".

"Not my boy" says Adrien dramatically. "He was just telling the truth".

"Shut it Sunshine or you'll end up sleeping in the couch" says Alix amused.

"Could I _burrow_ yours then? Mine is a bit too rough on the edges I'm afraid" says Adrien grinning.

"Stop it with those jokes Agreste! We have to continue with the meeting" says Marc.

"Thank you Marc" says Nino. "Now, Marinete, if you could please take the lead".

"Alright then. Now, we're going to list what we need and create teams to manage everything" says Marinette. "I'll be planning with Max and Nino everything".

"First of all, I think we should decide what to do as an excuse to lure Alya to the proposal" says Max. "So everything else goes smoothly".

"Sounds legit to me" agrees Nino. "I tried to think of a bunch of covers, like a party or an exclusive concert and stuff, but they are... Well, they won't fool Alya at all".

"What about a reunion/ball for Heroes' Days?" says Kim. "We could make a reunion of everyone, there could be a private concert to gather donations among us, everyone would have fun and Alya wouldn't suspect a thing".

"That's... That's actually a great idea" says Alix surprised.

"And we could do some live videos of the concert to gather donations from fans" says Luka.

"We'll need to look for a charity to donate then" says Marinette. "Do you know about one from Prince Ali, Rose? He's someone we know that won't embezzle the donations".

"I think he was collaborating with a charity to gather food for Sudafrica's region that got affected by the tsunami. He's also donating to a research about AIDS and I think that he was interested in one for mental illnesses in young kids" lists Rose.

"Okay, those are some good options, anyone else?" says Marinette.

"Ivan and I will begin a campaign against the deforestation of the Amazon rainforest and we've been called by a couple of charities about enviromentalism" says Mylénne.

"We're participating in that charity about cancer" says Juleka.

"I forgot completely about that! Thank goodness that the donations are transfered automatically or I'd be accused of embezzlement myself" says Marinette.

"Well, we have options to look at then" says Max. "Shall we procede to split tasks?"

"Let's see. We need to find catering, we need someone to announce our little reunion to all of our classmates, we also need to prepare the decorations, the set up and the things for the live concert" says Nino.

"We also need to set a theme for the reunion/ball" adds Marinette.

"That one's easy! Superheroes!" says Alix.

"We've all used a miraculous at some point" says Marc agreeing.

"And it will be easier to get decorations AND appropiate costumes for everyone, thanks to your line inspired on superheroes and akumas" says Nathaniel.

"I'm SO going as Party Crasher" says Wahyem.

"Dont crash the party this time thought" says Luka. "I do not want to be trapped in a disco ball again"

"Don't worry, I'll put the Silencer on my disco balls" jokes Wayhem.

"Hey, my future self is calling! She says that joke was stolen from Chat Noir's golden age and you need to return it" says Alix.

"That's because that pun is pure gold" says Adrien.

"Everyone, please focus" says Marinette. "I swear to god that if I hear one more pun I'm hanging all of you on a plane to Mexico with my yoyo".

"Aye captain!" says Everybody, making her roll her eyes.

"Anyway, who wants to be the scapegoat to tell everyone? Because whoever is chosen, they'll have to tell Alya without making her suspicious" says Nino.

"And we need to do it quickly because us girls have our meeting in about an hour" says Marinette.

"Alright, I'll be the tribute for the Hunger Games" says Kim. "I shall tell the girls about the reunion/ball for Heroes Days AND I'll even keep track of who can attend and who can't".

"Perfect, that's one thing less" says Max. "Now then let's split up who'll be in charge of what".

"Nath, you'll be on decorations duty with Alix, Wayhem and Adrien" says Marinette.

"The music team is Kitty Section with Adrien, Luka said something about having a duo with Kagami and I'll be on the DJ's for a bit" says Nino.

"I'll prepare a presentation for the DJWIFI proposal and another one of everyone to avoid suspicion" says Max. "I'll need a hand or two".

"I can help you! I want to select those photos" says Marc.

"I'll be you're right hand man too" says Kim.

"All right, now for the catering..." says Marinette.

"I'll look on to that" says Mylénne. "I know a cattering service eco-friendly that is also allergic-friendly".

"Great, I don't want to be in a coma due to my allergy" says Théo.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to ask" says Alix.

"Perfect then. Everyone else can help lending a hand with the charity search" says Marinette. "Now... What day was Heroes Day?"

"Dudette, really?" says Nino surprised. "It's literally the day of your first victory against Hawky".

"I know that much, but I'm a busy woman Nino, I don't know in which day I live unless there is a deadline soon" complains Marinette.

"Well, it's in a week and a half" says Rose. "At least it's not too close like tomorrow or in three days".

"Say what?! We dn't have that much time!" says Marinette already stressing herself.

"Calm down Mari, almost everything is done" says Adrien.

"And the few things we need will be prepared in a flash" says Max adjusting his glasses.

"Ok, I guess I was just stressing myself as usual" says Marinette.

"But we wouldn't have you in any other way" says Kagami.

"Aw, thanks Kagami" says Marinette. "Now then, if everything is under control, us girls need to go. And Kim is coming with us".

"Huh? Me? Why?" asks Kim confused.

"You're the orchestrator of the party and you need to tell all the girls, don't you?" says Alix.

"I don't think I'll be able to hide the ball thing" says Rose. "So you need to come and tell everyone".

"Plus, they'll need to know in advance to search for dresses or costumes or whatever they'll wear to the reunion/ball/Nino's big day" says Marinette. "So come with us and don't complain, you'll be bck as soon as you tell them. And, I'll help you get your story togther".


End file.
